Lilac Kingdom
Created by adamn (bubbled.universe on Instagram) on September 26, 2017, this is a medieval AU that is currently a “work in progress.” Official Description All of the campers are aged up 5 years for story purposes. Not to mention, the mood is a bit darker in this kingdom. It's set in medieval times like most fairytales and takes place in a kingdom. The king is Cameron but is almost never around to escape his massive debt so David, the prince (no biological relationship to Cameron), has to run the kingdom with his squire; Gwendolyn. Though in the end, Gwen does a much better job at getting people to do what they need. Of course, we can't forget about the campers: Max is an orphan, trying to escape the dungeon of the kingdom after being framed. David has been ordered by the king to execute him but he can't let the kid die. Neil is a physician wanting to help Max escape the dungeon as he's convinced he didn't commit the crime. He much despises anyone who uses magic to heal and sees it as a cheat. Nikki is a knight that simply enjoys what she does because she gets to ride a horse and encounter animals. She often adventures outside the kingdom with Nerris. Preston is the jester, his job is to entertain the royalty but David usually invites a lot of townspeople to watch Prestons plays. Daniel is the overall villain, tricking townspeople to "join him" and overthrow the kingdom. Not to mention, if you're caught using magic for harm, you're immediately sentenced to death. Max has been caught, escaping a house fire that he claims wasn't his fault. Little does anyone know, he was framed as a small part of a big plan by Daniel. The whole town is convinced Max started the fire that in the end, killed his parents. A couple of witnesses saw, specifically Max, using a spell to start said fire but he had never studied such a thing. Of course, since this is the medieval times, there's no way to prove he didn't commit such a crime. As Max is locked up in the dungeon, David often visits him, trying to find proof he didn't start the fire and buy time before his inevitable execution. Eventually, Max tells the story of meeting a sorcerer on one of his ventures from the kingdom. Said sorcerer somehow reads his mind, knowing that Max's parents haven't been treating him the best. He makes an offer; "For a price unknown, I can free you from any future torment." Max refused the offer, knowing that it'd have some catch that he didn't want to risk. This is somehow what lead to the fire. The sorcerer ended up getting a strand of Max's hair, using it for a potion to take the form of him and start the fire. If all goes as planned, David will grow to appreciate the boy, developing a soft spot for him. Once word gets out that the prince is keeping a criminal alive and may release him, the townspeople start to panic. With this, the sorcerer can convince other townspeople to take his offer. As fires begin to start again and people go missing, David fears for his kingdom. Characters Camp Camp * David: Prince of Lilac Kingdom. * Gwen: Squire to Prince David but often does a better job at leading than the prince. * Max: Prisoner attempting to escape his death. * Nikki: Free knight that often wanders from the kingdom. * Neil: Court Physician that despises magic. * Nerris: Mage that often leaves the kingdom to travel and find adventure. * Harrison: Sorcerer trying to replace Neil and convince him that magic is a more efficient way of healing. * Dolph: Villager that also has plans to overthrow the king. * Nurf: Villager who simply causes trouble. * Space Kid: Villager studying alchemy, astrology, and astronomy. * Ered: Thief who steals from markets and sometimes the castle. * Preston: Jester simply there to entertain but secretly wishes for more. * Cameron Campbell: King in deep debt and often leaves to escape it. * Daniel: Villian sorcerer planning to destroy the kingdom with no relation to Max. * Jasper: The labelled dead brother of Prince David and in first place for the name of King after Campbell passes. His role was passed on to David after his "death." Clerics * Sasha: Troubadour (Fire Emblem version) that travels with knights in war. * Tabii: Cleric that follows the troubadour to assist. * Erin: Cleric that follows the troubadour to assist. Royal Guard * Edward: General * Billy: Guard * Petrol: Guard * Jermy: Guard prince david design.jpg squire gwen design.jpg assassin max design.jpg alchemist neil design.jpg knight nikki design.jpg Category:AUs